This invention relates to a data message management system and to methods of operating such a system.
Data messages, such as e-mail and short message system (SMS) messages have become ubiquitous, but are difficult to manage. Often the amount of messages sent and received and the currently un-administered nature of such messages have the effect of swamping instead of facilitating communication.
It is an object of this invention to address this shortcoming.